Traditionally, regular expressions are applied to content for determining whether the content matches the regular expressions. In some cases, the regular expressions define characteristics of predetermined types of content (e.g. unwanted content, etc.), such that the regular expressions are applied to content to determine if the content is of a predetermined type. Unfortunately, traditional techniques for applying regular expressions to content have exhibited various limitations.
Just by way of example, simply applying an entirety of a regular expression to content to determine whether there is or is not a match is generally compute-intensive. Moreover, current techniques for reducing such compute-intensive determinations are limited in the amount of instances that such compute-intensive determinates are actually reduced. For example, such techniques conventionally only require a predetermination that a single longest string required by a regular expression be matched to the content prior to applying an entirety of the regular expression to the content. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.